Brexit
Hard Brexit, the first 24 hours... Nightmare Worst Case Scenario Intended as a work of fiction, not to be taken literally. Not for the faint hearted. Friday 29th March 2019 – 11:00pm The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland crashes out of the European Union without a deal. No subsequent trade deals with the EU have been arranged, and supply agreements with other countries such as the United States, China, Africa and Asia have been overlooked. Despite having almost three years of time to prepare since the `Out` vote of June 23rd 2016, the squabbling, meandering and time wasting of Westminster`s politicians have lead to this scenario... 11:15pm BBC coverage shows the `Leave` campaign celebrating the moment the UK left the EU, amidst a sea of cheap Champaign, England tops and Union Jack waving. An extended interview with former UKIP leader Nigel Farage, reveals he sees this as the moment Britain will “Get back on it`s feet to become Great again and a World leader in trade and commerce”He ends this interview by mentioning that he intends to sell his assets over the summer, and move to a property in Germany. 11:42pm Demonstrations by groups composed of Remainers, Pro EU and EU nationals take place in London, Manchester, Birmingham, Glasgow and other major cities. Despite having occurred peacefully for the past few weeks, things rapidly begin to turn ugly and fights break out within some major city centres. The conflict involves rival sides coming to blows as well as heavy Police involvement. Many protesters are injured and at least one police officer is seriously hurt in the brawling. In Manchester the conflict involved night goers from the Piccadilly and gay village areas, who were out drinking but became involved in the disputes. In Sheffield two female students are injured in similar circumstances. 30th March 2019 12:07am The pound has plummeted catastrophically over the last hour. 1:25am Reports of further violence from protesters continue to come in from across the UK. Outside parliament large crowds of over 5,000 people have gathered and Police horses are deployed to disperse the crowds. 1:28am After being dispersed by police, it is revealed that 18 people have chained themselves to the railings outside the palace of Westminster. These include French, Romanian and Czech nationals living within the UK. 2:20am A report comes in that amidst the scuffling the statue of Winston Churchill has been vandalised. The words “No Brexit”have been spray-painted on in foot-high lettering. The image becomes iconic and the Hashtag “No Brexit” rapidly becomes viral on Twitter and Facebook. 3:05am Further reports of aggression towards Police continue to come in from Newcastle, Bristol and Belfast. 3:35am Late night stores and garages begin to mention panic buying, and of them rapidly running out of essentials such as milk, bread and food supplies. In Lincoln two couples are caught on CCTV getting into a fight over the last bottle of Bougelais Nouveau. 4:02am Breaking news from The BBC reports a huge backlog of lorries and trade vehicles stretching 15 miles from Dover. Live coverage also reveals other trade ports in the south of England are also congested and suffering huge gridlock. Trade into the UK has come to a near standstill. The place to use the Manston airfield in Kent simply does not work, and under poor direction and leadership further confusion and blockages happen. 4:15am Both Calais and Dover report angry scenes at both ends of the Channel. amidst the chaos a large number of refugees are seen heading through the channel on foot. 5:20am Continued TV coverage of Dover shows both British and European lorry drivers abandoning their vehicles and simply walking off down the hard shoulder. The motorways from Dover and roads in the surrounding area are gridlocked in a sea of vehicles. 6:30am Police on the scene of the lorry tailbacks are trying fruitfully to steady the flow of traffic. Angry scenes ensure, with conflict and anger directed to the local police forces amidst the confusion. A large number of arrests occur and extra police units are requested from other counties and as far away as Suffolk and Northampton. Even locals from some of the nearby towns and villages become embroiled in the troubles. 7:00am An emergency government COBRA meeting takes place, with the intent of calming the overall public panic occuring nationwide and ensuring trade continues as normal. Some lorries are getting through, but at a capacity of 7% pre Brexit rates. The government is at a loss for a suitable long term solution, and what supplied are getting through are being directed towards the capital and NHS health infrastructure. 7:26am The Hashtag “NoBrexit” has now been shared over 100,000 times worldwide in a matter of hours. 8:00am The Prime Minister Teresa May, makes a televised statement outside downing street. In an obvious reflection of Winston Churchill's wartime speeches, she calls for general stability and ensures the UK that will make it through this difficult time. She states“Together we will make it through our darkest hour”She reveals that the government has been storing a limited supply of the necessary food, medicines and provisions over the last few months for the unlikely event of a‘No Deal' such as this. Whilst ensuring public safety, she says any further conflict such as those witnesses during the night will not be tolerated and will be dealt with“harshly and swiftly” 8:55am It is revealed that new ‘stand and deliver’style, laws have been implemented to allow police, security and border forces to take whatever action is deemed necessary. 9:01am Chaos begins to Ensue inside Britain’s airports. Manchester, Gatwick and Heathrow close a number of terminals as all flights to EU countries have been temporarily suspended. 10:30am Scottish National Party leader Nichola Sturgeon makes a statement ensuring the Scottish people that she will be pushing for a second Independence Vote from the UK. She states that Scotland is, and will always be part of the European Union at heart. She expresses deep “dismay and disheatenment” at being separated from Europe by default and through no fault of Scotland`s own. Alex Salmond adds that it is indeed a `black day for Scotland and a crying shame for the Scottish people` 11:15am Reports of panic buying come in through various radio stations of supermarkets and shopping centres running out of supplies. Some ASDA and Tesco stores report checkouts being practically overwhelmed as customers attempt to fill their cars with goods. Some stores impliment a three item policy in an attempt to curb bulk buying and stretch their dwindling supplies. News of thefts increasing tenfold, with some people simply filling baskets with supplies and pushing past security without paying. What security guards do exist in some stores are powerless to control the chaos, and as a result some stores close their doors early. Images of these `runs on the supermarket` are broadcast worldwide. 12:07pm The Hashtag `NoBrexit` reaches 500,000 shares across social media. 12:10pm Norfolk police station receives and anonymous call from a male voice claiming to be from the real IRA. The man states that in the event of a physical border being erected between Northern Ireland and the ROA, trouble will ensue. The caller does not mention exactly what the trouble is, but that it will be in a scale not witnessed in mainland Britain since the Second World War. 1:35pm Shopping centres continue to relay images of aggression, panic and disorder from all over the UK. At least 50 people are arrested, 20 are hospitalised due to injuries. 1:56pm President Donald Trump releases a statement from outside the Whitehouse. He states he is shocked and saddened by the scenes he was witnessed in the UK. He says he will do “anything necessary, to aid our friend Great Britain. And we are here if you need us” Meanwhile, German Chancellor Angela Merkel calls the events “shocking and awful”The leaders of France, Italy, Spain and the Czech Republic also pledge their support and express their sympathy. The Russian president Vladimir Putin expresses “The deepest solidarity with Great Britain, but this is what the British people have chosen. No means no, and now they must live with the bitter taste of the Brexit vote” 2:15pm Many football matches due to take place today have been cancelled. 2:25pm Ambulance crews in Leeds respond to two Polish men who have been attacked in their Polish food shop. The assailants take the contents of the till and all of the alcohol they could carry. 2:26pm The Hashtag “NoBrexit” reaches over one million shares. 2:55pm All flights to Eurozone countries have been grounded across the UK. Flights to the US and the rest of the World continue as normal. 3:05pm It is revealed that the Queen has travelled to Balmoral this morning. She expresses her sadness and dismay at the scenes unfolding in her country. 4:30pm Due to panic buying supermarkets across the UK report that they are down to a minimum of supplies such as fresh baked goods, tinned product and cigarettes. Alcohol, bottled water and cereal products have almost been sold out up and down the country. 4:33pm “NoBrexit” reaches 5,000,000 shares. Social media is alive with images if protesting, fighting and violence during the day. 4:37pm Further reports come in of seemingly “anti EU” attacks come in. A Polish shop in Middleton, near Manchester is set alight and a family of Romanians in Leicester have lighted rags put through their letterbox. 4:55pm The British army and Royal Navy are placed on standby to help deal with the effects of Brexit. 5:10pm Facebook and Twitter images show squadrons of RAF Chinook helicopters heading north over Sheffield 5:36pm The first confirmed fatality come through. The victim in question is an 87 year old woman who was accidentally pushed down an escalator during the day. 5:39pm Prime minister releases a statement announcing that some items are to be legally rationed from now on. These include; butter, eggs, vegetables, fruit, alcohol and tobacco products. 6:30pm British army troops are deployed to town centres to assist the exhausted existing Police forces in keeping the peace. The worst hit cities are Manchester, London, Newcastle, Liverpool and Glasgow. Images show army helicopters landing on rooftops, parks and in football stadiums. 7:10pm British army troops are deployed to many large supermarkets and shopping centres 7:30pm As the sun begins to set, the first eBay listings of ordinary household items go online. Tinned goods, bread and cigarettes reach prices almost 5 times what they were 24 hours ago. A carton of 200 cigarettes placed on a one hour bid listing reaches £750. 8:00pm Further reports come in from the first day of No Deal Britain of violence and cyber bulling against EU nationals within Britain. The Red Cross pledges it’s continued support and charities such as Oxfam and the NSPCC are standing by to deal with a variety of issues. Meanwhile as supplies dwindle, food banks, the remaining stocked supermarkets and even soup kitchens become overwhelmed with attention. 9:30pm Protest and conflict continue to take place in and around the capital. The military reinforce the police, and in some areas water cannons are used to quell the crowds. 9:45pm After a number of threats against Teresa May, the Prime Minister is transported to an unknown location. 9:56pm Sky News reports that a 78 year old man from Lincoln, known to have stored a large amount of food, has had his house stormed by a number of youths. Whilst very shaken up, he states that he was powerless to do anything as the masked men burst through his kitchen door. All of his stored food has been stolen. 10:35pm The BBC reports supplies being airlifted to some of the extremes of the UK including Northwest Scotland, Cornwall and the Isle of Man. 11:00pm The Hashtag “NoBrexit” has now been shared over 10,000,000 times. These are the events of the first 24 hours of a worse case scenario no Brexit deal. With at least one fatality, many hospitalised and widespread disarray and vandalism this will be recorded in history as one of the UKs worst moments. However, it is nothing compared to what would occur in the next few weeks... Category:Politics Category:Britain Category:Brexit